G.I. Joe: Cobra 1
|Synopsis1=Several months ago, Chuckles was taken out by Hawk from the G.I. Joe program and declaring him a washout. In actuality, he was recruited to go undercover and infiltrate various terror organizations. Hawk assigns Jinx to be his handler and contact with the Joe Team. Despite a less than friendly first meeting, Chuckles and Jinx work together. Jinx becomes Chuckles’ confidante as he gets in too deep with his many assignments. In the present, Chuckles meets up with the man who approached him about joining an organization. He tries to extract more information about the organization but is told he will only know more after he actually joins. Detecting his hesitancy, the mystery man chooses to leave. In a well-timed and planned act, several members of the Joe Team burst into the bar. Chuckles “kills” several of his teammates including Scarlett and Heavy Duty. The truth is they were actually wearing blood packs to feign lethal injury. Chuckles helps the man escape from both the Joes and the local paramilitary. The man is impressed at Chuckles’ skills and promises word from him soon. Chuckles heads back to his apartment hideout to try to contact both Joe HQ and Jinx. Alas, not a word from them and he decides to get some rest first instead. Soon as he drifts to sleep, he is abducted by whatever organization the mystery man belonged to. A bag is placed over Chuckles’ head and he fears they have figured out who he actually is. He is knocked out. When he wakes up, he is facing the mystery man’s employer who declares how impressed they were with his skills and for saving his lieutenant. In a debt of gratitude, Chuckles is welcomed to Cobra. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1="Sorry about your man." "He was a nameless viper,The lettering of the word "viper" makes it impossible to determine whether the agent is referring to the actual serpent, or the traditional Cobra Viper troops - a fitting choice, since Chuckles wouldn't know anything at all about Cobra yet. existing only to strike at our enemies. He served his purpose." :--'''Chuckles' didn't catch Skelton's subtle wordplay there. |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1=*'First Appearance': Heavy Duty, Jinx, "Mr. X"; first use of the Cobra sigil in the IDW continuity. *This continuity's version of Jinx is of Chinese ancestry, rather than Japanese. |RealWorldRefs1=*Alpo is a brand of dog food. *"Deep Throat" was the cover name for the inside source that fed the Watergate Scandal to the Washington Post. He would often meet reporter Bob Woodward in a parking garage at 1401 Wilson Boulevard in Rosslyn, Virginia.The actual garage where Woodward and Deep Throat met was nearer the Pentagon than the Capitol building, and was also underground, so Chuckles' reference is just about the set-up of his meet with Hawk - they are not actually in the same parking space. *The title of each issue in this series is the second half of a phrase that typically begins with the word "snake." This issue would be "snake charmer." |Footnotes= }}